DESCRIPTION: Core F, the Administrative CORE, is located in the Beckman Research Institute's Division of Cancer Immunotherapeutics & Tumor Immunology and is responsible for facilitating and reviewing the overall activity of the program. This core will provide support for administrative and financial management and for all clinical and laboratory research coordination of this Program Project Grant. Administrative support (management of personnel and fiscal matters) on an ongoing basis is required for the successful completion of the work proposed in this grant. Our Program Project is an integrated interdisciplinary program, which incorporates several divisions, and programs within the City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center and Beckman Research Institute. The preclinical and clinical studies which are proposed by scientists in the three Projects and the five Cores described in this grant application require a major effort in coordination and collaboration which is supported by Core F. The Administrative Core will also arrange the Executive and Steering Committee meetings that will review the progress of the work and organize the annual External Advisory Board meetings. Lastly, this CORE will be responsible for the submission and monitoring of both internal and external regulatory affairs materials to insure that compliance and reporting requirements are maintained and that the IND application is submitted in a timely manner.